


Untitled Ficlet

by ladysorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is not having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on 2004-07-17.

"All I know is that I've got a dead body, and two witnesses at the scene saying that they saw you there pointing your little wooden stick at the guy. Who then died. Which is a little weird, but I've seen worse."

"I believe we can safely call it a 'wand', Ray, as that is how Mr. Snape refers to it."

"Yeah, sure Fraser, whatever. Okay, so, you pointed your wand at the guy, who then died. There was a lot of..." Ray consulted his notes. "green light, and then our dead guy fell to the ground. With a very loud thud, according to one Jessica Andres."

Snape stared stonily at the wall, saying nothing.

"Ms. Andres then screamed, very loudly, and you turned and pointed the stick at her. You said something that sounded like 'olive' before she hit you over the head with her purse, in which she apparently carries a spare brick for hitting Chicagoans. Which is how you ended up here, and your blond friend ended up in our morgue. What am I missing, Fraser?"

"Nick Sanders makes a point of specifically mentioning how both Mr. Snape and the unidentified man appeared on the basketball court out of nowhere. He says: 'Right, one minute I was throwing some nice balls for my girl, and the next the ball is bouncing off this weird blond guy in a dress. He just, like, popped out of the air. It was really weird, man.'"

"Right. So, I say we've got enough to keep you here for awhile while Mort figures out what you used to kill your blond friend. Care to talk to us now?"

Snape turned to glare at each man in turn, and then turned back to the wall. He dearly hoped the American Oblivation and Recovery Team came soon, or he'd be forced to kill Albus for sending him on this mission.


End file.
